Untold Magic
by AventurePup98
Summary: Life or death is heading our way, and I'm the one who has to stop it.
1. Ch1 Running

**Running**

Some days I wish I could start over. Make everything different, try to be normal. Well we all know that's never going to happen.

As I'm running I can hear the hooves of the charging horse, and his rider, the one I'm running from. I jump over a log that has been strike by lighting, and my dress gets caught and I fly backward,

"NO!" I scream in frustration.

I hear the horse get closer and closer, I rip my aqua blue dress, the one my father gave me before he died, my mother killed him. Nice right? I keep on running, my feet bleeding from the rocks that scraped my feet, scars that re-opened; I could hear the sticks that were scraping against my bones. While I'm running I'm going to tell you my back ground story. As you already know my mother killed my father when I was young, I watched as she did it. She is the queen of witches and my father was the king of the water people and I am their daughter, and my name is Nawfar. That means water lily my father picked it out for me. After my mother killed my dad she made me do everything that she wanted and now she is making me get married to the creep who is chasseing me his name is Donavan he is the prince of vampires which means dark warrior. He rules Dark Island and believe me when I tell you this, DO NOT COME HERE ON VACATION! All the people here are either vampires or witches or both mixed together, that is what Donavan is which is not good not good at all.

When I was running I looked behind me and saw nothing. I didn't hear any more hooves hitting the ground. I saw nothing so I slowed to a stop which I know was a bad Idea but I have been running all day and I was tired. When I turned around standing there with his horse at his side was Donavan smiling at me.

"Time out!" I screamed.

I was breathing so deeply, and I could hear my heart pumping a million times a minute.

"Well that's not fair" said Donavan in a 'sweet' voice "I was about to grab you and carry you off to the wonderful castle!"

Sarcasm, I could sense it.

"You call that wonderful? HA please, my vacation house is better than that nightmare!" I screamed at him "and I won't be going anywhere with you ever! You devilish creep!"

He stared at me with blank eyes. Then exploded.

"Well that's not your choice now is it! It's your mother's choice! And you or I have no word in it!"

We both went silent then he sighed.

"Nawfar, I love you I really do I don't get why we can't just get along!"

I started to laugh historically.

"You love me? Ha! Sure you show that vary well!" I pointed to the teeth marks I had on my body "This is not how you show someone love Donavan" sounding a little bit gentler "You hurt me by doing this, and I don't love you back."

He looked to the ground, I felt bad for the guy but he is still a creep.

"I'll buy you a new dress, the same one" he said "let me do that at least".

"No need, I can do that myself, noting a little magic can't fix. Xif eht nekorb ssed taht seil no ym yedob" and the rip disappeared. I looked up and smiled but I was picked off my feet and then zooming past trees.

"No time outs" Donovan said.


	2. Ch2 No More Time Outs

**No More Time Outs**

"I thought you said no more time outs?" I screamed at Donovan as he was locking the door behind us to mine/our room.

"Well this technically isn't a time out" he said.

"Well then what is it you blood sucking creep!"

He stared at me with his cold eyes. I have to admit that we would be a good couple he was pail like everyone here and tall, and he had a 6 pack and I had long curly hair skinny but I know how to fight and I am good at it. Donavan had gothic type hair that was brown that moved to the side, and we both had blue eyes.

"Nawfar! Why do you always have to point that out, don't you realize that I know what I am and not proud of it!" he sighed put his head down and said "Lets go to bed and pretend that you never tried to run away and just go to bed"

"No!" I screamed "I will not pretend that you don't bite me nor that I try to leave you! Because I will never stop until you let me go!"

"Nawfar!" He screamed and was about to say something else but was cut off by a knock at the door. Donovan sighed "Who is it?"

A guard opened the door "Prince Donovan my lady's tutor is here."

"Good tell him he will start tomorrow." Donovan said with a flat voice and not taking his gaze off of me.

"Yes majesty." Then the guard left.

"Wait what about a tutor?" I asked as Donavan was taking off his shirt.

"I hired a tutor for you, you still need to learn you know" he said as he turned around to smile at me.

"That's what school is for dummy!" I screamed at his face as he came closer and ran his cold fingers down my body. He was in his boxers now and hugging me from behind. I felt like I was going to drop dead.

"Come on let's just lie down and go to sleep"

I spun around and gave him my evil look and all he did was grab me and squeeze and squeeze until I blacked out.

When I woke up Donovan was gone. _Now_ I thought _I have to get out of here NOW!_ I jump out of bed and ran for the door but just then I remembered _Dement he locked the door_ I spun around only to fine Donavan standing in my path in a nice suit _why was he dressed up?_ I wondered

"I heard you run toward the door so I kind of…."

He gestured around him.

"Yea get in my way, I got it" I rolled my eyes and went to my closet to look for a new dress to ware. "So why are you dressed up?" I looked over at him, he was standing in the door way leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I have something to do today while you're with your tutor" he said smiling.

"And what is that?" I look at him holding a blue and gold and a little bit of pink at the top, all made of silk.

"That dress looks amassing on you" Donavan said.

"Don't change the subject!" I screamed throwing the dress on the ground.

"Fine, I can't tell you so let it go" he thinks he is so smart, don't let him fool you.

"Fine then leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

"You can get undressed in front of me you know, we will be married in a week" he smiled. Like I'm really going to do that.

"Get out before you're going to need a new suit". He puts his hands up and started to back up and he closes the door.

I changed and picked up the dress from the floor and got dressed. When I opened the door I found Donavan lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling . He didn't even look up when I slammed the door.

"You know a lot can change in a week, like me getting out of this hell hole!" I screamed it so loud that I heard someone drop something in the hall way. I think I might have startled whoever it was. Donavan looked at me, got up, walked over to me and slapped me I fell to the ground I was on my hands and knees. I slowly lifted my hand to my face to where he just hit me. It stung. I stayed where I was when he talked. He was screaming at me but I didn't hear a word he was saying there was a buzzing in my ears. When it stopped I heard a knock at the door. Donavan pulled me up and pushed me too the bed I turned toward him while he was walking toward the door. _Bastard_ is what I wanted to say, but I didn't. Donavan went over to the door.

"Who is it?" Donavan said putting his ear to the door.

"Um prince Donavan the tutor is here" said a voice that I did not recognize. Probably a guard or something.

"Alright one moment please" Donavan looked at me "We are not done with conversation we will continue it when I get back."

"You will never marry me!" he growled then sighed then smiled. _ This guy is crazy_ I thought. He turned on one heal and headed to the door and I went to my closet, I looked in the merrier I had a big red mark on my face shaped as his hand.

"Nawfar, will you please come here" I heard Donavan say I walk out of my closet and turn to the door where Donavan stood. I looked up trying to hide the hand print as best I could. I looked up to see who was standing in the door way.

"Nawfar this is your tutor Mr. um I'm sorry I didn't get your name" Donavan said turning back to the boy who stood before us.

"Adonis Nightmare, Nightmare is my last name" The Adonis said. Why does that name seem oddly familiar?

"Ok yes and you will be teaching Nawfar my wif-"

"Almost" I cut in and Donavan turned around to glare at me all I did was cross my arms.

"Anyways, she is vary feisty, she will try to get away, and I gave to go on a trip I'll be back before night falls" Donavan said.

"He probably has to kill some people" I said with no emotion in my voice I was looking at the floor examining my shoes.

"NAWFAR!" Donavan screamed. I thought he was going to hit me right then and there but the Adonis stepped in.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep watch on her" I could feel that Donavan put his hand down.

"Yes, well I will be on my way then. Goodbye sweaty" then he kissed me on the cheeck "Be good." Then he left out the door and I ran to the bathroom and started to wash my face, I don't know how I can do this the rest of my life.

"Nawfar? Are you alright in there?" Adonis said on the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm fine" I look in the merrier, the hand print was still there, I don't know how long I can hide it. Maybe just so I can go and find a spell book to help it. I open the door and Adonis was standing right there I could see his feet, I was still looking at the ground.

"Look up at me" I did nothing and said nothing. Then he took my chin and lifted my head up, and that was the first time I saw him. He had ice blue eyes and shaggy dirty blond hair and was a little bit tan. The first person here that I saw that had a tan, which amassed me because no one can get a tan in this hell hole. He smiled at me which sent a tingle down my spine. Then he stopped smiling.

"He hit you" that's all he said. I looked back down to the ground, "Did he or did he not Nawfar?"

"He…..He did…. Sir?" I didn't know what to call him, by his name what?

"Please don't call me that it makes me sound old. Call me whatever you want."

_Whatever? Alright then_ I thought. I walked over to the desk and Adonis followed me I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Why would he hit you?" Adonis asked.

"What?"

"Why would he hit you I mean you are going to get married and this is how he treats you."

"You know I don't want to marry him my mother set it up and I hate her for it… You're not a vampire are you?"

He laughed like it was funny, I don't see how it is. I know that was rude to ask but it kind of just slipped out.

"Well neither are you. I'm not, no, but I am a witch just like you" he said, then smiled, I smiled back but it started to hurt so I stopped.

"I'm sorry that was rude to ask that. So shall we start?" I said looking at my pile of books.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not your tutor" Adonis said looking at me

"Then who are you?" I said standing up. I started to reach for my knife that I always kept in my boot. He didn't answer.

"Who are you!" I said again. This time he got up and put his hands up.

"Nawfar just listen for a minute will you, stop reaching for your knife." I took my hand away from the boot and backed up to the window. "Nawfar I was sent by your father"

"Liar!" I cried "My father is dead!" then I turned open up the window and jumped out. It wasn't that far down so I did land on my feet. I ran in to the garden and went to the only thing that was alive. A big ash tree. I heard Adonis call for me I did nothing but curl into a ball a cry. When I got up it was to yelling.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Donavan screamed

"I don't know she jumped out the window I followed her but she was just gone. I have been looking for her I swear." Adonis said. I could tell that he was scared. I got up and tried to walk away as slowly as I could but no I stepped on one of Donavan's screaming plants and it screamed at me. They all looked at me.

"Hi" I said. Donavan ran over to me and hugged me_ ok then _I thought.

"Where have you been?"Donavan asked

"I was sleeping under the ash tree" then I pointed to it.

"But I already looked there" Adonis said. I looked at him then back to Donavan.

"Honey?" I hate saying that "can I have a moment with my tutor?"

"Sure I will be inside" then him and his guards went through the double doors at the end of the path. I stared after them when turning I grabbed the knife and put it to Adonis neck. A little bit of blood started to show.

"Now tell me, who the hell are you and how do you know my father" it took him time to answer but I did get it out of him.

"My name is Adonis I'm the same age as you,16, and I know our father because I serve him, he is the king you know" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I said.

"Your father sent me to come to get you and take you to him, but we can't go now I can feel your mother coming." He was right I could feel her too. She had that way with people. I put down the knife. "We will go tomorrow I'll come back, see you tomorrow."

"Sure whatever you say" I said as I put the knife back into my boot. When I looked up Adonis was gone when I got back Donavan was on the bed when I shut the door he sat bolt straight up.

"Is everything okay?" I looked at him then grabbed my book and went to bed without answering.

. .


End file.
